1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a high frequency electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high frequency electrical connector such as a radio frequency (RF) electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,610 B1, includes a hollow columned shell, a columned center contact and an insulative housing disposed between the shell and the center contact. The shell defines a columned receiving space. The center contact is retained in the insulative housing with a contact portion cantilevered extending into the receiving space. However, the center contact is difficult to manufacture because the columned configuration of the center contact is relative complex to be stamped from a metal sheet. Besides, the center contact is solely retained by the way of its rear portion engaging with the insulative housing. Such an arrangement of the center contact does not provide strong resistance to external forces that occur when a mating connector is inserted into or removed from the RF electrical connector. More over, it is probable difficult to assure the shell coaxially positioned with the center contact, because the contact portion extends cantilevered into the receiving space. Further more, the conventional RF electrical connector can only transmit a single signal because it has only one center contact. With the development of electronics, multiple signal transmission is highly desired currently.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector solving the problem above.